nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Knight
ff''Of all the things that are symbolic of the nation of Ishgard, few are more recognized than the dragon knight. Born amidst the timeless conflict between men and dragons, these lance-wielding knights have developed an aerial style of combat, that they might better pierce the scaled hides of their mortal foes. Taking to the firmament as though it were an extension of the land, they descend upon the enemy with every ounce of their bodies behind the blow. It is this penetrative power that characterizes the dragon knight.'' Role: Dragon Knights tend to be on the front-lines, jumping into the midst of battle. Their mastery of their acrobatics skill is a wonder to all as they soar above, slamming into their opponents with their polearms. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 5d6 x 10 gold (average 175 gold.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gold or less. Class Skills The dragon knight’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Points Per Level: 4 + Int modifier Class Features All of the following are class features of the dragon knight. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A dragon knight is proficient with simple weapons, all spears, lances, and polearms. They are also proficient with all armor (light, medium, and heavy) but not with any shields. Jump (Ex) At 1st level, a dragon knight trains for years in the ability to leap astounding and nearly supernatural distances, emulating the dragon’s ability to fly. The dragon knight adds his dragon knight levels to all Acrobatic skill checks for jumping. A dragon knight’s ability to jump with his Acrobatic checks is treated as though he got a running start and has the Run feat, regardless of whether or not he gets a running start. In addition, the dragon knight may jump as part of a charge action allowing him to ignore difficult terrain for the distance he jumps. A dragon knight’s maximum height is not affected by his size, allowing very strong, very powerful dragon knights to eventually leap higher than their own height. Beginning at 4th level, the DC multiplier for a high jump is reduced by 1, making it a multiplier of 3 rather than 4. This reduction improves by 1 every seven dragon knight levels; multiplier of 2 at 11th level, and multiplier of 1 at 18th level. A dragon knight using this ability does not provoke an attack of opportunity unless he passes through a square that is threatened by a flying creature that he is not attacking directly or jumping while adjacent to an enemy creature. If a dragon knight is hit in this manner, he falls to the ground prone in the square in front of the creature. Deadly Lancer (Ex) At 1st level, the dragon knight has learned the technique of falling from the sky upon his opponents to inflict more damage. As a move action before a melee attack with a spear, or lance as part of a charge, the dragon knight may make an Acrobatics check to jump with a DC equal to his target’s CMD. The DC increases by +2 for each size category larger than the dragon knight. If the dragon knight beats the DC, depending on his Acrobatics roll, he moves forward to make the jump and gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC for one round, a +1 circumstance bonus on that attack roll, and deals an extra 1d6 points of damage. In addition, for every ten the dragon knight beats the DC, he gains an additional +1 bonus to his AC and the attack roll, and deals an additional 1d6 damage. This additional damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. Acrobatic Talents (Ex or Su) Starting at 2nd level, a dragon knight gains one acrobatic talent. He gains one additional acrobatic talent for every 2 dragon knight levels attained after 2nd. Unless otherwise noted, a dragon knight cannot select an individual acrobatic talent more than once. * A complete list of acrobatic talents can be found below Pole Fighting (Ex) At 2nd level, as an immediate action, a dragon knight can shorten the grip on his spear, lance, or polearm with reach and use it against adjacent targets. This action results in a –4 penalty on attack rolls with that weapon until he spends another immediate action to return to the normal grip. The penalty is reduced by –1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. Armor Training (Ex) At 3rd level, a dragon knight learns to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever he is wearing armor, he reduces the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increases the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by his armor by 1. Every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th), these bonuses increase by +1 each time, to a maximum –5 reduction of the armor check penalty and a +5 increase of the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed. In addition, a dragon knight can also move at his normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a dragon knight can move at his normal speed while wearing heavy armor. Steadfast Pike (Ex) At 3rd level, a dragon knight gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls with readied attacks and attacks of opportunity made with a spear, lance, or polearm. The bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 3rd. Hardy Landing (Ex) At 4th level, the dragon knight becomes skilled at diving through the air after a high jump and absorbing the impact of the long fall. When first using this ability, the dragon knight takes damage as if the fall were 20 feet shorter than it actually is. The dragon knight’s ability to absorb his fall improves with his dragon knight level until at 20th level he can fall any distance without harm. Dragon Knight Training (Ex) At 5th level a dragon knight gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with spears, lances, and polearms. This bonus increases by +1 for every five levels beyond 5th. Fighter Training (Ex) Starting at 7th level, a dragon knight counts half his total dragon knight level as his fighter level for the purpose of qualifying for feats. Sweeping Fend (Ex) At 9th level, when using a spear or polearm to make a trip maneuver, a dragon knight treats these weapons as if they had the trip weapon feature. In addition, he receives a +4 bonus to his CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts. Springing Charge (Ex) At 11th level, when the dragon knight jumps a distance of 10 or more feet using a charge action, he may move after the attack, but the dragon knight’s total distance that he can move cannot be greater than his speed. The dragon knight does not provoke any attacks of opportunity from the target of his attack. A dragon knight cannot use this ability to attack a foe that is adjacent to him at the start of his turn. Advanced Acrobatic Talents (Ex or Su) At 12th level, and every two levels thereafter, a dragon knight can choose one of the following advanced acrobatic talents in place of an acrobatic talent. * A complete list of advanced acrobatic talents can be found below Sonic Thrust (Ex) At 13th level, the dragon knight can make a single attack that barrages his enemy with many more unseen thrusts. When making a full-round attack on an enemy, he may declare all his attacks as a Sonic Thrust and he may calculate all damage from all attacks as one, for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction from multiple attacks. He may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 plus half dragon knight class levels. Mighty Charge (Ex) At 17th level, a dragon knight learns to make devastating charge attacks while jumping. Double the critical threat range of any spears, lances, or polearms wielded during a charge while jumping. This increase does not stack with other effects that increase the threat range of the weapon. In addition, the dragon knight can make a free bull rush, disarm, sunder, or trip combat maneuver if his charge attack is successful. This free combat maneuver does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Pike Defense (Ex) At 19th level, when an opponent threatened by a dragon knight makes a melee attack against an ally, he may take an immediate action to grant his ally a +2 shield bonus to AC and DR 5/— against that attack. He may use this ability to protect himself, but only if the attacking creature is not adjacent to him. Leaping Charge (Ex) At 20th level, the dragon knight has fully mastered charging the enemy from the skies. When jumping a distance of 10 or more feet using a charge action, the dragon knight deals double the normal amount of damage. In addition, if the dragon knight confirms a critical hit on a charge attack, the target is stunned for 1d4 rounds. A Fortitude save reduces this to staggered for 1d4 rounds. The DC is equal to 10 + base attack bonus. ' ' = Acrobatic Talents = Starting at 2nd level, a dragon knight gains one acrobatic talent. He gains one additional acrobatic talent for every 2 dragon knight levels attained after 2nd. Unless otherwise noted, a dragon knight cannot select an individual acrobatic talent more than once. Table: Acrobatic Talents Advanced Acrobatic Talents (Ex or Su) At 12th level, and every two levels thereafter, a dragon knight can choose one of the following advanced acrobatic talents in place of an acrobatic talent. Table: Advanced Acrobatic Talents Category:Class Category:Homebrew Category:Cracked Reflections